Not the way you Wanted Love (Lemon)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: A friend of your gets jealous and he has a way in bacoming his.


Not the way wanted love (Lemon)

Jealous!PrussiaxReader (Requested)

It was beautiful day for your friend, Elizabeth, she was going to get married to her fiancé Roderick, (Name) is going to be one of the maids in honor along with Katysu, Lillie, Natalia (only if her brother was going to be there), and Michelle while Roderick's are Ludwig, Gilbert (your crush), Feliciano, and Antonio (Romano pleaded him to be one of them, because he has (Name) to take pictures for her), and his best man was Vash is long childhood friend. You see (Name) is the country of Sicily and her brothers were none other than the Vargas brothers, but before you met them, England or Arthur (Name) lost at sea when he used to be a pirate, then many years past Arthur had helped (Name0 in finding who your family, and during one of the world meeting (Name) had met the Vargas brothers at first she wasn't sure if they were her brother, that is until she told them her country name.

~Flasback~

"Come on, (Name), love or your going to miss the meeting." "I'm coming, Arthur." (Name)said as she caught up with Arthur, but as she ran she bumped into someone, "WATCH WERE YOU ARE GOING, IDIOTA!" "Oh I'm-I'm s-sorry, sir." (Name) said very scared of the man with auburn hair and a curl on the left side of his hair, then Arthur came over to see (Name) very scared he walked over and said, "What's going here?" "Hey England, I guess this bella here is yours, she ran into." The person said he had an Italian accent, then another person came out of no one, "Romano, Lovino, Fratello, is it time for you hug therapy, again." "No and get away from me, idiota." The person Romano said as he walked away and the person who looked like Romano had light auburn hair color, but his curl was on the left, he then said in a bubbly voice, "Ciao~ mi bella, I'm Feliciano also known as North Italy, you've met my twin brother Lovino, also known as Romano or South Italy." "Nice to meet you, Feliciano, I'm (Name) and this is my care taker." (Name) said to Feliciano which he a confused look then Arthur said, "I found her lost at sea during my pirate days, she told me that she was separated from her brothers, so I'm just taking care of her for the time being." Feliciano had a smile on his face hearing that so he asked, "So, What-a country are you?" "Sicily." (Name) said leaving him in complete shock then he asked, "C-Could say that-a a-again?" "Yes, I'm Sicily." (Name) said and with that he ran away as fast he could screaming, "ANTONIO! FRATELLO! BIG BROTHER FRANCIS! COME QUICK OUR LITTLE IS ALIVE!" The thing (Name) knew and Arthur knew is that Lovino, Antonio, and Francis come running down into the hallway then she was tackled down by all four them then Arthur was happy knowing that her family has been looking for her.

~End of Flashback~

Well everyone had arrive for the wedding and so has the priest, my care taker Arthur Kirkland. (Name) couldn't thank him enough of taking care of her, so Arthur started to recite the wedding speech, "We are gather here today with Elizabetha and Roderick, now let us begin." They recited their vows then came the best part as Arthur said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, and you may kiss the bride." With that Roderick and Elizabetha were now wedding reception.

~Time Skip~

Everyone was at the Wedding Reception even your crush Gilbert shown up, (Name) went to go see him, when (Name) accidently bumped into someone, "Oh I'm sorry." "It's okay, love, and beside I was just looking for." Arthur said as he lead to their table with two unfamiliar faces, "I like for you meet two boys I took care after you found your family. The on right is Alfred also known as America and the on the left is Matthew also known as Canada." "Nice to meet you two, I'm (Name) Vargas also known as Sicily." (Name) said to the twins, she then notice a confused look on Alfred's face as he said, "Dude, Artie, what do you mean you took care of her, is she our sister or something." "Not quite Alfred, you see. During my pirate days I found her lost in the middle of the ocean, she told me that she was separated from her family, and then about a hundred year later we or they found her during one of our World Meeting." Arthur said which gave an 'o' look then matthew ask, "Who are you family (Name) and are they here right now?" "Yes they are here and my family is big brother Feli, big brother Lovi, Uncle Tonio, and Uncle Fran." (Name) said and in the mention of a familiar name Matthew said, "Hold on did you say Uncle Fran as in Francis," (Name) nodded her head in wondering where this was going and he finished saying, "He's my Papa, I guess that means were cousins." (Name) couldn't believe of what she just heard and she just met one of her Uncle's side of the family, then Alfred butted in saying, "Dude that means were all cousins because Dad and Francis are lovers too." This surprised (Name) even more in hearing this, but she didn't notice the jealous look on a certain albino's face.

~Time Skip~

It was karaoke time, Elizabetha and Roderick sang there song of Breaking Free by Zac Eferon and Vanaesea Hungens then Elizabetha held on to the mike and looked towards (Name) and said, "I think it's time for our newest country and friend (Name) Vargas to sing for us tonight, so come on up here, girl." Just as she heard her anme was called she was about to get up and leave when Blood Rose or Jason (2P!America) as she calls him slings her over his shoulder and carries her to the stage, "Thank you, Jason for that." "No prob." Jason said and went back to his table with Oliver (2P!England) and Michael (2P!Canada).

Elizabetha then hands her the mike and leaves the stage. (Name0 then was looking on the screen for the song she wants to sing then she found the perfect one and clicked on as it appeared on screen for everyone to see 'Mirror, Mirror (Evil Queen Remix) by Lily Collins. (Name) held the mike to as the intro brgan to play and started to sing,

_When you cant see the forest or the trees,_

_for all the colors of your dreams,_

_just turn to friends their help transcends to love, love, love, love, love._

_I believe (x12) in love, love._

_I believe (x12) in love, love, love, love, love._

_The winter's finally passing on,_

_the king is back, the queen is gone,_

_come dance with me cause now we're free to love, love, love, love, love._

_Tutu tururu tu tururu..._

_I believe (x12) in love, love._

_I believe (x12) in love, love, love, love, love._

_Tutu tururu tu tururu..._

_Love, love, love!_

_Tutu tururu tu tururu..._

_Love, love, love!_

When (Name) was finished everyone clapped for her even your crush Gilbert, (Name) put the mike down, ran towards Gilbert, and gave a hug as (Name) asked, "How was I, Gilbert?" "You were awesome almost as awesome as the awesome me, frau." Gilbert said making (Name) giggle a bit.

~Time Skip~

After the party was over, everyone said there goodbyes to Elizabetha and Roderick. (Name) had said her good byes to Roderick and Elizabetha and she headed out to wait outside of the parking lot for Gilbert to come outside, but it already has been ten minutes. (Name) started to get worried of Gilbert, so she started to head back inside to see if he was there, but when she was about to open the door she felt something on her head then blacked out.

~Time Skip~

(Name) was now awake after being knocked out, she went to get up, but only to have something to pull her down, she turned and saw ropes holding her. Just then the opened in revealing Gilbert, "Gilbert, oh thank goodness it's you. I thought-" "O mein frau, your sadly mistaken, I'm the one brought here." Gilbert said as he started to climb on top of her, causing her to blush at this.

Then Gilbert lowered his lips onto yours and it felt nice then she felt his tongue going across your lips causing you to gasp letting him taste you, then he pulls away then she notice her clothes were gone too when she felt his hand on her chest then ask, "Why are you doing this, Gilbert?" "It's because I love you and I didn't like how everyone was so close to you and how Jason grabbed you like that." Gilbert said then started to kiss, lick, and suck at your neck. She started to moan at Gilbert's movement, Gilbert then untied (Name)'s hand so she could wrap her arms around him.

Gilbert starting to go down to her chest and to her breast starting to lick and suck at them making her moan more, then he place one finger at her fold teasing it making her go crazy, "Gil-Gilbert stop teasing me." "Of course mein frau." Gilbert then places two of his fingers at her mouth and she gladly accepted it. Once his finger were coated with her saliva, he places one finger inside of her then the second finger in stretching her out scissor and pushing them in and out.

Once she was ready then Gilbert position himself at her entrance and said, "I'm putting it in now just let me know when to move." (Name) nodded and gilbert slid into her causing her to moan in pleasure in the process. Once fully inside Gilbert waited for her to adjust then she nodded her head and Gilbert started to thrust.

(Name) kept on screaming his name then when he hit the spot, "GILBERT THERE AGAIN!" and Gilbert did not need to be told twice, he started to go faster and faster then, 'Gil-Gilbert I'm about to-" "I know l-let's do it together, frau." Gilbert said then within a few minutes they both screamed their names together and Gilbert collapse on top of name saying, "Ich Liebe Dich, frau." "I love you, too Gilbert." With that they both got into there covers as Gilbert held on to (Name) then she said, "You know you didn't have to go through the trouble in knocking me out so you could do this to me, all you had to do was just say it." And Gilbert just laughed and said, "Then that would ruin the fun, frau." And with then before they went to sleep they gave each other a good night kiss, then went into a deep sleep.

THE END


End file.
